


A Desire Fulfilled

by KatieTheVigilanteHacker



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One of My Favorites, not my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTheVigilanteHacker/pseuds/KatieTheVigilanteHacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shidou has a rather unusual encounter with Kurumi, the most dangerous Spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desire Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work, this work belongs to a dear friend of mine who currently does not have an account. I am responsible for editing and not the story itself.

It was a relatively peaceful day for Shidou at his house. Tohka wasn't home as she was out with the rest of the spirits having some fun at a nearby park. "Huh. It's quite unusual for Tohka to go anywhere without me... Maybe she just needs some space," Shidou said to himself. He decided to do some cleaning up around the house. Only a few minutes had past since Tohka and the others had left. But to Shidou it felt like forever. Shidou walked into the bathroom because nature was calling. He closed the door behind him and locked the door. It was a habit for him to lock the door, because he was used to having the girls walking in on him. He had just unzipped his pants when he heard a faint noise from outside the door. "They're back already?" He unleashed his bodily fluids from his body, pulled up his pants, and then washed his hands. He unlocked the door and opened it. But by this time he didn't hear anymore sounds coming from the other rooms. He slowly walked through the hall to find that no one was home. "Must just be my imagination," he thought. Suddenly, he felt extremely sleepy. Shidou went to lay down in his bed. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Then, what seemed like ten minutes later, he woke up feeling very uneasy. He very quickly realized he was chained to a surprisingly comfortable bed. He struggled to move because he had no idea where the hell he was. It certainly wasn't his room; everything looked so distant and huge.  
Then, he looked over to his left and saw what appeared to be a shadowy figure in a distant corner. "Who's there?!" He shouted. The figure removed herself from the shadows.  
"K-Kurumi..." Shidou stuttered with fear.  
"Well, well," Kurumi said in a seductive voice. "It's been a while, Shidou-san." She sat next to him.  
Shidou struggled in fear as Kurumi moved closer to him.  
"This must be my end," Shidou thought to himself. Shidou was frozen in fear as Kurumi put her hand on his leg.  
"If you're worried that I'm going to kill you, that isn't what I want," Kurumi assured him.  
"Then, what are you going to do to me...?" Shidou said quietly.  
"I just want to have some of your time," she said in a seductive voice.  
She stood up on the bed over Shidou. She then took off her dress revealing her black laced stockings, panties and bra. Shidou's heart began to pound uncontrollably. Shidou struggled to get out of the restraints because he was scared of what things might become of this.  
"Ara, ara, calm down, Shidou-san," Kurumi told him.  
She then sat down on his stomach.  
"K-Kurumi, please... Don't do this..." His voice was full of fear.  
"I'm afraid I've waited too long for this to just stop before it's even started," she said as she licked her lips seductively.  
Shidou closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
Kurumi laid down on top of him. She positioned his head upward, and pressed her lips on his. She slowly inserted her tongue into his throat. Shidou held his breath as Kurumi slid her tongue around in his mouth. She removed her tongue from his mouth and a line of saliva ran down her chin.  
"Ah…! Ah…!" Kurumi leaned in close to Shidou. "Shidou-san, your saliva is amazing," she said softly into his ear.  
Kurumi rested her head on his chest. Shidou suddenly felt a lot calmer as he quickly realized Kurumi meant him no harm.  
"K-Kurumi...?" He stuttered.  
"Yes, Shidou-san?" She said, raising her head off his chest.  
"I'm sorry..." He said this in a quiet tone of voice.  
Kurumi put her arms around him and said, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Shidou-san."  
She then asked Shidou if he wanted to engage in some friendly love.  
He accepted.

Kurumi repositioned her body so that her vagina was over Shidou's face.  
Shidou slowly licked her panties  
Kurumi let out a slight moan as his tongue ran over her clit.  
"Ara, ara, you're pretty good at this," she said.  
"T-Thank you," Shidou responded.  
Kurumi began to slowly move her hips back and forth on top of Shidou.  
"Perhaps we shall change the position a bit~" Kurumi said seductively. She then summoned one of her clones to her and requested her to lay down next to Shidou to make him feel more comfortable. Shidou felt comforted by this action.

Kurumi soon began to feel stimulated and wanted more of Shidou. She then unzipped Shidou's pants and slipped his long, hard manhood out of his underwear. She began to stroke it softly and slowly. Shidou moaned as Kurumi stroked his manhood. Kurumi slowly inserted Shidou's manhood into her mouth and sucked on it, while gradually sucking faster and harder.  
Shidou began to feel warm and his heart began to race. Before he knew it, he spurted out a big, warm load of cum into Kurumi's mouth. She stopped sucking and pulled Shidou's manhood out of her mouth. Shidou's load dripped out of her mouth. She then repositioned herself to face Shidou. He watched as Kurumi swallowed his cum right in front of his eyes.  
"Shidou, your cum is delicious," she said to him. Kurumi stood up over Shidou.  
"What's wrong, Kurumi?" Shidou asked.  
"I want to take this one step further," she replied.  
"How?" Shidou asked.  
"I'll show you," Kurumi whispered.  
She pulled back her panties and crouched over Shidou's manhood.  
"Wait!" Shidou exclaimed, but Kurumi didn't listen.  
"I want to be more comfortable before we do this, so can you please take off these shackles…?" Shidou asked. Kurumi stopped and ordered the other Kurumi to unlock the shackles around his wrist - she obliged.  
Shidou rubbed his wrists as if the shackles were too tight.  
Kurumi soon continued what she was doing. Shidou assisted Kurumi in penetrating her vagina. As soon as it slid into her vagina, she let out a small moan. Kurumi then began to thrust Shidou with long strokes of penetration. The other Kurumi then told Shidou that he was a very lucky man to be able to do this, because she never liked anyone before him.  
Shidou, once again, began to feel very warm and heavy. He began to breathe heavy and his heart was pounding.  
Kurumi was already moaning and screaming as she thrusted Shidou long and hard. "Ah, yes! Shidou-san! I-I'm cumming!" Kurumi finally reached orgasm. She was breathing heavily and sweating.  
Not long after that, Shidou gave into the urge and squirted a warm, large load of cum into her.  
Kurumi laid down onto Shidou's chest once more, she was breathing heavy and sweating. Shidou then wrapped his arms around Kurumi and hugged her. Kurumi then smiled and slowly closed her eyes and said to herself, "This is what I've always longed for." Shidou and Kurumi then showered themselves off and went back to the bed they were in before. Shidou laid down in the bed, and Kurumi laid down next to him. They began to snuggle together, and before they knew it they were fast asleep.

\-----------------------------------LATER--------------------------------------------

Shidou woke up, sweating, but realized he was in his own bed, where he had first fell asleep.  
"Strange… was it a dream?" He said to himself. He got up and looked outside his window, quickly realizing Kurumi was outside in the street.  
"I had fun," Kurumi mouthed to him, as she disappeared into the ground.  
"So it wasn't a dream....?" He asked to himself.  
Not even 2 minutes later, the other spirits arrived back at his house.  
"SHIDOU!!" Tohka screamed.  
"You look tired… what happened?"  
"Oh nothing," Shidou replied. "I'm making curry tonight," he said.  
"YAYY!!!!" Tohka exclaimed.

The rest of the night went well for the residents of the Itsuka house.


End file.
